


So Not Normal

by Keithan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithan/pseuds/Keithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo thought Heero would always be the stupid guy who jumped off buildings and set his own broken bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick and random 1x2 drabble exercise.

Duo never thought of Heero the way he thought of Quatre, or Trowa, or Wufei. He thought Heero would always be the stupid guy who jumped off buildings and set his own broken bones. Heero simply wasn't _normal_—he defied the whole concept of normalcy that Duo had never placed Heero on the same level as the others. So it somehow escaped his noticed when he started thinking a lot more about Heero than he thought of them.

Duo didn't know when or how it started, but looking back, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Heero, from the very start, had made his mark—jumping off buildings and setting his own broken bones would certainly accomplish that, not to mention self-destructing and getting in front of falling space debris. Heero was really someone who was hard to miss and overlook. But there were other times too, but Duo didn't want to think of those yet.

He didn't want to think of Heero's hand on the small of his back, or Heero's brief touch on his elbow at the times he least expected it. He didn't want to think of Heero's voice when they were getting ready for missions because Duo wasn't sure if it was concern he was hearing in Heero's voice or—

Really, Duo would rather think that Heero was the stupid guy who jumped off buildings and set his own broken bones. It was easier, he thought, than thinking of why Heero looked at him the way that he did, like—like—_and_ why he was thinking a lot more about Heero than he thought of Quatre, or Trowa, or Wufei. Upon further thought, though, he _did_ blame it on Heero. The guy was simply not normal, so his mind would just have to adapt into thinking more of Heero than he usually thought of others _normally_.

Yes, Duo thought, that was it. Heero was just not normal.

**01.06.10**


End file.
